


Halftone

by kealin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, kise ryouta focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kealin/pseuds/kealin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Kise, nothing was more perfect than the naked expressions he managed to capture on the faces of everyday people who did not need to be told how to stand, when to smile, or act like the camera was not there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halftone

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sort of a headcanon of Kise taking on photography as a hobby and this idea just wouldn’t leave me alone. It… did not come out how I wanted to, like most things I write, but here it is. Reposted from old tumblr. Reposting here after a long long time lol

Some people might assume that because he was a model, and was constantly at the center of attention of any camera that turned his way, Kise would hate photography. On the contrary, Kise loved everything about it. Being a model was simply something that, like everything else, came naturally to him. Some people were born with talent, some found theirs, and then there was Kise Ryouta who simply was.

His enjoyment for the hobby had no connection whatsoever to his job. Kise did not pick up the camera to one day take pictures of other models.

To Kise, photography was a chance to see the world through the eyes of others. Behind the lens of the camera, Kise was able to show others what he saw, and much like artists, he could capture a moment forever. His favorite medium was people. However, different from his profession, he did not seek out models, or ideal settings to capture them in.

Kise enjoyed capturing those hidden moments between humans when they thought no one was watching: a mother and her child at the playground with a shared secret smile of love and affection; an elderly couple walking ahead of him in a slow pace with the wife struggling to keep up, and the husband, noticing, slowing down so that he would not have to let go of her hand; a group of friends waiting at a rendezvous spot with wide smiles and laughter filling the air.

Some may think that the only way to capture someone perfectly was in a semi-controlled setting with perfect hair and make-up.

To Kise, nothing was more perfect than the naked expressions he managed to capture on the faces of everyday people who did not need to be told how to stand, when to smile or act like the camera was not there. Simple perfection could be found anywhere and that was an odd thought coming from a person who had his hair done and light makeup dusted on before every photo shoot to portray the image of perfection.

However, to prove his point, Kise had one by one requested his former teammates to take his camera for one week and for that week, take photos of whatever they felt like taking. Akashi had declined in taking on Kise’s little experiment and while that had been disappointing, Kise did not push the issue.

The results that came back with every camera roll after one week with each of his other friends, however, gave Kise endless joy.

The world through Murasakibara’s eyes was sweet, sticky, and instantly gratifying because in Murasakibara’s world the only thing that was worth looking at was food. Rather, the before and after pictures of whatever snack Murasakibara was eating while he had the camera around.

Midorima took pictures of the night sky, constellations, and whatever his lucky item was for the day. And so, the world through Midorima’s eyes was preordained on a strict line where there were things like destiny and everyone’s fate was already decided by the heavens.

Aomine, oddly enough, did not take any pictures that involved basketball or a court. Instead, Aomine’s pictures all somehow involved Momoi in them. Momoi’s horrible cooking compared to Sakurai’s. Momoi looking happy and Momoi looking sad. Momoi seated alone before the TV in the locker, going over her notes about whatever team they were going to face. The world through Aomine’s eyes was supported on the back of a friend who never once left his side.

Kuroko took longer than the others in returning the camera to Kise, but what Kise saw when he developed the photos left him feeling humbled and small. He had assumed the smaller boy would be taking pictures of people much like him because Kuroko had a talent in observing others due to his lack of presence.

It wasn’t so.

Kuroko took pictures of empty playgrounds where the slides have rusted, the swings broken, and the monkey bars were crawling with growing weed. There was a picture a homemade swing hanging from a lonesome branch of a tree, broken, forgotten, and no longer something children and adults wished to play around. One showed a small abandoned shrine, left unattended to, and at the mercy of nature as moss grew over its stones. Another photo showed deep footprints in the snow as it disappeared around the corner.

The world Kuroko saw were things left behind by people who no longer needed it. Childhood dreams and wishes that faded in the struggle of reality. Kuroko saw the remnants of hope and joy people once held for things before they gave up and moved on.

Yet, however despondent Kuroko’s world was, Kise still loved it because it was what the smaller boy saw.

For weeks after, Kise threw himself into a project to take as many photos as he could of his friends, old and new, to show Kuroko that while old dreams, wishes, and childhood hopes may be forgotten by time and hardships, new ones always replaced them, and those new dreams were the driving force in every one of them. But most of all, he wished to show Kuroko just how many people depended on that small back for their dreams to come true.


End file.
